Outdoor cables or cords are generally manufactured with a glossy jacket finish. However, due to a common user perception, such a finish is synonymous with low cost electrical and electronic products. Matte finishes, on the other hand, have a user perception of being synonymous with quality electrical and electronic products. These matte jacketed cables are typically used indoors as, for example, power supply cords. While these matte jacketed cables conform to consumer demands on appearance and are suitable for indoor use, they do not satisfy the minimum sunlight resistance and low temperature performance while maintaining tensile and elongation requirements of standards organizations, such as Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL) or Canadian Standards Association (CSA), which are necessary for the outdoor usage of cables. Thus, current techniques and materials produce cables that exhibit either a glossy (high luster) appearance or a matte finish that fails to meet the necessary UL and CSA requirements for both indoor and outdoor use.